The project designs a method to reconstruct surgically created segmental circumferential defects in the trachea and esophagus, as well as contiguous cervical soft tissue losses in dogs similar to those seen in patients following extensive resection for carcinoma. It employs a newer method in reconstructive surgery - the transposition of the greater omentumas a "free flap" employing microvascular anastomoses of its vascular pedicle to suitable recipient vessels. The specific techniques proposed will employ omentum with a vascular pedicle of right and left gastroepiploic vessels brought up and tubed around Marlex mesh and employed to restore continuity to experimental 12 cm. segmental defects in the cervical trachea. Simultaneously, soft tissue losses in the anterior neck will be reconstructed in continuity, employing the same omentum with skin graft coverage to replace surgically created anterior cervical defects. Similarly, segmental esophageal defects will be reconstructed, utilizing the same omental free flap transfer with a split thickness skin graft lining. The omentum will be tubed around an appropriate stent brought up and sutured into the esophageal defect and, as in the case of tracheal reconstruction, vascularity restored in a similar manner. The uniqueness of the omental blood supply will provide, by anastomising both right and left gastroepiploic vessels to appropriate neck vessels, the basis for a double revascularization, thus ensuring a safety feature found in no other free flap transfer. In the case of thrombosis of one or even more vessels sufficient vascularity can be obtained from the remaining vessels through the normal vascular network of the omentum. The goal of the project will be to provide the surgeon with a reliable, non-mutilating method to reconstruct segmental tracheal-esophageal defects, including contiguous soft tissue deformities resulting from extirpative cancer surgery.